The First Five Times
by standing-in-the-doorway
Summary: Booth and Bones finally get together. Based on the Stars' song "The First Five Times" with a bit more plot than I expected.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Based on the Stars' song "The First Five Times" although I did take a few liberties from the lyrics. M for a reason, folks! Under-18 eyes please turn away. As always, reviews are loved, appreciated and coveted!

* * *

_First time in the back yard_

_Underneath the plastic sheeting_

_Outside it was pouring_

_And we were drunk as shit_

_._

Temperance Brennan rang Booth's doorbell again impatiently. She knew he was home – the Tahoe was in the driveway – and she needed him to sign off on the paperwork from their latest case. Even though it was Friday night, she didn't like to leave things undone. It would be hanging over her head all weekend.

She waited for a few more moments before taking out her cell and calling Booth's number. He picked up between the second and third ring.

"Bones?" he answered.

"Booth, I'm at your front door with some paperwork. Where are you?"

"In the backyard," he replied, then flicked the phone shut. Slightly puzzled, Brennan stepped off her partner's front porch and headed towards the gate that led to Booth's small yard. She was surprised see a tent set up but no Booth. "In here, Bones," his voice came from inside the tent.

Brennan crossed the yard, heels sinking slightly into the grass, and flipped up the flap of the tent. Her partner was sitting cross-legged in the center of the small tent, an open bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Booth, what are you doing?"

"Just having a drink," he replied flatly.

"In a tent in your backyard?"

"I was supposed to take Parker camping two weeks ago, but I had to cancel because we were knee-deep in the Damski case. So we were going to do a modified version tonight in the yard. Hence the tent."

"Were going to?"

"Yeah, were. Rebecca called about an hour ago and said that Park has strep throat and should stay home. Hence the drinking." He wiggled the bottle, sending the liquid sloshing inside it.

"Drinking alone isn't healthy, Booth," she told him.

"So join me. Then I won't be alone." She rolled her eyes as he purposely missed her point, but ducked under the tent flap anyway. Smoothing out her slacks as she sat, she accepted the whiskey bottle he offered and took a swig. The alcohol burned down her throat and warmed her chest. She coughed slightly and handed him back the bottle. Booth took a long pull and sighed.

"Pretty soon he's not going to want to spend Friday nights with his dad anymore. He's going to want to go out with girls, spend his Friday nights in the back row of a movie theater."

"His father's son." Brennan joked causing Booth to grin momentarily before his moping face fell back into place. "But seriously Booth, he's seven. I think you have a few more years before you need to worry about that." She accepted the whiskey bottle again.

"We don't get to spend that much time together as it. I hate having to cancel plans with him. Now the weather's getting colder so we probably won't be able to go camping until next spring. I'm missing my moments, Bones, moments I can't get back."

Brennan took a moment to consider all the moments in her life that her father had missed. Although she was slowly rebuilding her relationship with her him, she still hurt from his abandonment. But she could clearly see that Booth would never do to Parker what her father had done to her. "Booth, you are a good father. A camping trip here and there won't matter in the long run. You are always there for Parker when it's really important and he knows that."

"Thanks, Bones." He sighed, stretching out his long legs and leaning back on his elbows. "So did you ever go camping when you were a kid?"

She took another sip of the whiskey, then leaned back as well, mimicking his position. The alcohol was working its way into her bloodstream, loosening her lips.

"Yes, quite often actually. Russ, my dad and I. We would do some hiking or cycling. My dad would teach us about the rocks and plants. Sometimes we would bring a telescope and look at the stars."

"Do you know the constellations?" Booth asked.

"Not all of them, but most."

"Show me," he commanded, tilting his head back to look at the sky.

"We're under a tent, Booth."

"Oh right," he laughed and took another pull of whiskey. Brennan could tell the alcohol was getting to him and she wondered if he had eaten anything before starting to drink. She hadn't eaten dinner herself and she could feel the whiskey starting to take effect quickly. She took the bottle when he offered it anyway.

"I spent a lot of time outside in the Rangers. Not a lot of ambient light outside in Al Anbar. It would have been nice to be able to pick out the constellations." His words surprised Brennan and she turned her head to look at her partner, his profile picked out by the streetlight filtered through the nylon of the tent. He didn't talk about his time in the Rangers often, but waiting for him to elaborate proved futile because he lapsed into silence.

The pitter-patter of starting rainfall filled the quiet tent and they sat and listened for a long time as the storm picked up, enjoying the whiskey and each other's company. Brennan shivered, her thin blouse doing little to protect her from the wind coming through the cracks of the tent.

"Cold?" Booth asked.

"A little," she answered. He scooted a little closer and slung his arm around her shoulders, trying to lend her some of his body heat. She leaned into him and took another slug of whiskey to warm herself. Booth took back the almost empty bottle and finished it off.

"Whiskey's gone," he announced.

"We should probably go inside," Brennan told him, but neither moved. After another few minutes of comfortable silence, Booth spoke.

"Thanks for hanging out tonight. It was nice to have company."

"No problem. That's what partners are for, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. But you know, you're not just my partner, right Bones?" Her blue eyes were wide as she tilted her head up to look at him as she anxiously waited to see where Booth would say next. "You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too Booth." Their declarations hung thick in the air for a moment before Brennan added, "just don't tell Angela." For some reason, Booth found that hysterical and started to laugh, a deep chuckle rumbling in his chest.

"What? What's so funny?" she asked, but her questions made him laugh harder. "What? I don't get it." She was smiling too though, his mirth contagious. Finally, she gave up trying to figure out what was making him laugh besides the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed. "You are drunk, Booth. I should get you inside."

"Yeah, yeah, okay," he agreed. Together they tried to stand, but the combination of whiskey and the space constraints of the tent sent them crashing back down to the ground. Smacking his knee against the hard dirt, Booth grunted and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stave off the wave of dizziness that washed over him.

Heaving a sigh, he opened his eyes, only to realize his face was only millimeters from his partner's. When they had fallen, he had landed on top of her, feet tangled and hips pressed together. He could see her icy blue eyes staring at him in the dark and suddenly, he found himself closing the distance between them. His lips brushed lightly against hers once, twice before pressing in harder.

"Booth, what are you doing?" she whispered against his lips.

"Kissing you," he whispered back.

Brennan had all the reasons why he should stop on the tip of her tongue, but when he kissed her again, the only thing she wanted on her tongue was his.

Booth slid his tongue out over her lower lip, taking in the taste of whiskey and Brennan. She opened her mouth slightly, encouraging his kiss, as her hands slid up his muscular arms and onto his back. She tilted her head to a better angle, kissing him deeply for long minutes, before breaking for a breath.

"This is a bad idea," she murmured as her partner pressed hot wet kisses along her jaw and neck.

"Probably," he responded, his tongue flicking out over her earlobe. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No." She didn't know whether it was the alcohol or the man pressed against her but she had never felt this kind of drugged intensity from a few simple kisses before. Making him stop was the last thing she wanted to do, no matter what logic would dictate.

She took his face in her hands and forced his mouth back to hers.

Slipping her tongue into his mouth, she kissed him passionately. Booth echoed her enthusiasm, sucking at her tongue, as he rolled onto his side, taking his weight off her, but still holding her close. No longer having to brace himself on his arms, Booth took the opportunity to run his hands over her sides. The curves that had teased him from beneath her shapeless lab coat were finally under his fingers. Any control or thoughts about lines and partnerships fled at the weight of her breast, perfect in his palm. His hands lost all their finesse, practically groping her, wanting to touch anything and everything all at once.

Brennan responded in kind, pulling at his t-shirt while arching into his touch and nipping at his lips. They parted for a brief moment as the cotton tee was yanked over his head and sent flying, hitting the wall of the tent with a whack.

Now bare-chested, Booth was anxious to see Brennan the same. Fingers made clumsy by booze and desire fumbled at the buttons of her blouse as their mouths continue to move together. When he finally reached the last button, he pulled back from her lips in order to watch as her breasts were revealed to his hungry gaze. Even though it was dark, his eyes had adjusted and he could see just how perfectly formed his partner was.

His admiration of her figure was cut short however as Brennan pushed him onto his back, unhooked her bra and tossed it aside before swinging a leg over his waist. They both groaned as their pelvises aligned and Brennan could feel the level of Booth's excitement pressing between her thighs.

She bent down to kiss him, but Booth had other plans. Large hands grabbed her ass, pulling her up his chest, as he leaned forward and caught a nipple between his lips. Brennan gasped and arched as he laved attention on her breasts.

Her hips were rocking against him, desire coiling low in her stomach. She knew they were drunk, that this was probably a mistake, but she wanted him and the rest didn't really seem to matter so much at the moment. Reluctantly, she pulled away from his mouth and went to work on his belt buckle. Her coordination was a little off, but she was nothing if not determined. Within minutes, they were both stripped of their pants and underwear.

Completely naked, Booth pulled his partner back into his arms.

"Bones…..?" Her name was a strangled question as he checked to make sure she didn't want to stop -- though he was pretty sure they had past the point of no return quite a while ago. As an answer, she reached between them and wrapped her fingers around his erection, guiding him into her.

Booth uttered a string of curses as he slid to the hilt inside his partner's heat. She felt incredibly good around him and he couldn't believe they had never done this before. How had he denied himself this delight for so many years?

With a grunt, he rolled them over so he was on top, giving him the leverage he wanted to move forcefully inside her. For once, Brennan let him take control, the pleasure coursing through her at each thrust too overwhelming to consider arguing against his alpha-male position. She wrapped her long legs around his waist and held on for the ride.

Booth's movements were far from smooth, technique and tenderness lost to passion and whiskey, but they were satisfying nonetheless. Brennan soon found herself approaching climax and, desperate to reach her peak, she let her fingers skim down her stomach to find her clit. She groaned and gasped as their combined efforts sent her flying over the precipice with stars behind her eyes. Booth followed shortly after, his body pulled over the edge by hers.

As they came down from their high, the only sounds were their labored breathing and the rain splashing off the tent. Post-coital bliss was settling in and they let it take over, instead of thinking about what they had just done, the consequences it could have on their partnership. Booth took a moment to sit up, unrolling and unzipping the sleeping bag that had been sitting in the corner of the tent. He draped it like a blanket over their naked bodies before they both gave in to the exhaustion tugging at their minds.

.

**TBC....**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I forgot to mention time line in the first part. I started writing this story ages ago, so I imagined it taking pre or early season 4. The main things that affect time line is that Zack is gone and Angela and Hodgins are together.

* * *

_Next time at a party_

_When all our friends were there_

_There is nothing like bare mattresses_

_Underneath the stairs_

_.  
_

"Ange, I don't need a new dress for this party. I can just wear something I already have." Brennan trailed after her friend as she sauntered through the department store. It was Thursday after work and Angela had dragged her to the mall to shop for the cocktail party she was throwing on Friday night.

"No, you can't. I've seen your closet. You need something new and ravishing." Angela selected another dress off the rack and added it to the pile she was accumulating for her friend.

"Ravishing?" Temperance raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?" The artist averted her eyes guiltily.

"Well, Jack has a friend that wants to meet you." Brennan stopped in her tracks.

"Ange! A set-up?"

"Ok, so I know you said you didn't want to be set-up, but Eric is really nice! He's an oncologist at Georgetown Hospital. Very smart, very cute." She ushered her friend towards the fitting room and put her inside with a stack of dresses. As Brennan was changing into the first outfit, Angela continued. "I know you don't like set-ups, but it's no big deal. He's very nice and what do you have to lose? Besides you need some male attention."

"I don't need male attention to validate myself." Temperance stepped in and out of the dressing room as the first outfit was vetoed.

"I'm not saying that you need it to validate yourself. I'm saying when was the last time you had sex?" A flash of Booth's tongue on her nipple, his hips cradled by her thighs caused Temperance to freeze.

It had been almost a week since "the incident" as she thought of it. She had told him the next morning that things could go back to normal; it was simply a case of too much alcohol, emotions running high, biology and chemistry getting the best of them. She assured him that they could just forget about it and just continue their partnership as usual. Their partnership seemed to be fine all week, but Temperance was finding the forgetting part more difficult. At the most inopportune moments, she would have these flashes of memory that left her disturbingly overheated.

Luckily, Angela had a different interpretation of her silence. "See? If you have to think about it, it's been way too long. Just meet Eric, I promise you'll like him."

Brennan took a moment to consider Angela's words. Before Booth, it _had_ been a while since she had satisfied her biological imperatives. And since the thing with Booth was just a fluke, it could be good to find someone new. She stepped out of the cubicle and got the "no" from Angela on another dress, but gave her "yes" to meeting Eric.

It took a few more dresses before she found one that garnered Angela's approval. She stepped out of the dressing room in strapless dress. Fitted and ending just above her knee, the garment did only good things for her form and its deep marine color highlighted the clear blue hue of her eyes. Angela grinned.

"Oh, sweetie, this is the one! This dress will definitely get you laid!"

-*-*-

Booth drove up Hodgins' driveway and whistled in awe. The bug and slime guy's house never failed to impress him. Even though Jack preferred to keep his wealth under wraps, Angela loved playing hostess and the Hodgins estate was the perfect place for parties. This time, Angela had gotten it into her head to throw Jack a huge, fancy birthday party, which promised to be much more elaborate than the barbeques Booth had previously attended here.

Angela greeted him at the door and pointed him to the bar. The party was already in full swing so he got a beer and joined Cam and the group of strangers she was speaking too. There was small talk and drinks and he was having a pretty good time.

That is until he saw her.

Brennan had entered the room and the first thing he noticed was that her skin seemed to positively glow, set off by the rich blue material of her dress. Her hair was shiny and straight, skimming her bare shoulders. His eyes traveled appreciatively over her cleavage, the curve of her waist and down her mile-long legs. He felt his body react to the memory of those legs wrapped around his waist. He knew they had agreed to just be partners, but he couldn't get the memory of her moving and moaning beneath him out of his head.

Then he noticed the man next to his partner. Tall, blonde, and broad shouldered, he touched Brennan's elbow, guiding her towards the bar. When Brennan smiled up at him, Booth frowned. Who was this clown touching his partner? He didn't like it.

As the party continued, he tried to mingle, keep his mind off it, but his eyes kept drifting to Bones, looking incredibly sexy but flirting with some other guy. All attempts to convince himself that he was a protective partner and not a jealous lover were failing pretty miserably. When he saw her excuse herself, he made his move.

-*-*-

Headed back from the bathroom, Temperance felt a large hand wrap around her arm and yank her into the guest room beneath the stairs. Instinct kicked in and she lashed out, grabbing her attacker's arm and twisting it behind his back.

"Ow, shit! Bones, what the hell?!?!" Hearing Booth's familiar voice, she let go of his arm and flicked on the lights.

"You grabbed me and pulled me into a dark room, Booth. What did you expect me to do?"

"Not break my arm!" he replied, rubbing his sore arm and scowling.

"I did not apply nearly enough force to break you arm," she protested.

"Well, it still hurt."

"Well, what are you doing pulling me in here anyway?"

"Who's that loser guy you're talking to?"

"What?" Brennan was confused by his seeming change of topic. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Who is he?" Booth asked again, his eyes darkening as he stepped closer to her. She stepped back, increasing the distance between them, suddenly unnerved by his proximity though she tried not to show it. He seemed on edge and she didn't know why.

"His name is Eric Nordlund. And he's not a loser. He's a very well respected doctor and philanthropist."

"Looks like a loser to me." Brennan's eyebrows furrowed together as she tried to determine what was making her partner act so strangely. Unable to figure it out, she asked.

"Booth, what is wrong with you?'

"What is wrong with me is that one week ago we slept together and now you're here looking like _that_," his eyes traveled hotly over her form, "and letting some asshole put his hands all over you." Brennan couldn't help the thrill of arousal that coursed through her at Booth's scorching gaze, but she didn't let it deter her from the point she wanted to make.

"So we slept together. That doesn't mean you own me or have any say in who I speak to. One sexual encounter does not mean anything – we both agreed to that. If I want to date Eric, I will!"

"You're dating him!?"

"He asked me to accompany him to the symphony tomorrow night, yes. Not that it's any of your business. And if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to the party." She moved to brush past him, but he grabbed her wrist and hauled her into his chest, his lips crashing down on hers.

She was stunned by his quick, fierce action and by the rush of electricity that hit her as their lips met. She wanted to push him away, reprimand him for being so brash and territorial, but instead she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck. Part of her wondered why he could make her lose her will so quickly, but that part was swiftly silenced as he nipped hungrily at her lips. She opened her mouth to his questing tongue, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him close.

Not as drunk as he had been the other night, his kisses had more finesse, his hands didn't fumble as they roamed her curves. Instead they teased, his fingertips traced the outer curve of her breast, drawing closer and closer to the sensitive center, which peaked beneath the fabric of her dress.

Booth knew that he was being reckless, driven by jealousy that he was loath to admit to. Their relationship was something to be treated with care, not possibly ruined by a quick tryst in Hodgins' guestroom. But he didn't stop himself, he was no longer thinking with the head on his shoulders. And he wanted to make Brennan lose control with him – he wanted her to be utterly overwhelmed by him like he had been by her all night. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers finally brushed her hard nipples and he knew he had her.

"You look so fucking sexy tonight, Bones." He whispered in her ear, his nimble fingers finding the zipper on the back of her bewitching dress and dragging it down. His breath hot on her neck, his words sending arrows of fire through her veins, Brennan pushed his suit jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt as her dress pooled at her feet. Her body remembered the pleasure she had found with him before and she wanted it again.

Her fingers danced over his well-formed torso as he guided her back to the bed. They tumbled to the mattress, Booth maneuvering a knee between Brennan's thighs. She pushed up into him, the pressure giving her some relief from the ache growing between her legs but not enough. He could feel the heat coming from her and grinned, gliding one hand down the soft skin of her abdomen and under the waistband of her thong.

Long fingers stroked gently over and inside her heat and Brennan threw her head back with a soft moan. Booth echoed her groan when he felt how wet she was. She was ready for him and he was more than ready for her – he had been wanting her for hours, days, years even. With one last caress, he hooked his thumbs in the elastic of her panties and tugged them down.

Brennan spread her thighs welcoming Booth as he lowered his weight on her. He guided himself inside her and they both moaned loudly. Temperance reached up and tugged Booth's mouth to hers, silencing them both. She was suddenly aware that there were dozens of people in the house that could walk in on them at any time. The thought sent an illicit thrill through her, but she knew it would be best to stay quiet.

Booth moved fiercely inside her, hitching her creamy thigh higher around his torso, sliding in deeper. He didn't know what was going on between them, he just knew it felt really damn good. Her body was tight and hot around him, beneath him as he stroked in and out, gradually upping his pace. Brennan bucked her hips against him, encouraging his speed.

"God, Booth," she gasped as he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"Religious now, Bones?" he smirked, aiming for the spot again. Brennan hissed a curse and Booth knew she was getting closer. Raising up on his knees, he brought one hand to her breast, the other to place where they were joined, rubbing her clit. She clenched around him as his strokes sent her over the edge and he followed her into bliss shortly after, losing that last scrap of his restraint, burying himself as far inside her as he could.

Booth collapsed on the bed, inhaling deeply and throwing his arm over his face, trying to regain his wits. When he finally reopened his eyes, Bones was off the bed, zipping up her dress and combing her fingers through her ruffled hair. Booth sat up and grabbed for his underwear. Brennan caught his eye in the mirror as she fixed her lipstick, but then quickly looked away.

"So this was…unexpected."

"Yeah," Booth agreed, shrugging his shirt back on. He certainly hadn't expected to jump her when he pulled her into the room; he had just wanted to talk. Now, he wasn't quite sure what to say, what she would want to hear. "I think maybe we should…" he trailed off, distracted by her ass as she bent over to adjust the strap of her shoe.

"We should get back to the party before people noticed we're missing," she filled in, straightening up. Then she was out the door before he could respond.

.

**TBC....**

I got so many story alerts on the first part and only 2 reviews! That hurts, you guys. I'd love to hear what you like or your constructive criticism!! So clicky-click and keep your author happy.


	3. Chapter 3

_Third time in a doorway_

_With the lights all on around us_

_And the audience beside us_

_And your man watching from the trees_

_.  
_

Brennan was artfully applying mascara when her doorbell rang. She glanced at the clock and frowned slightly before answering it – her date was early.

"Booth," she said, surprised by the man on the other side of the door. She had been expecting Dr. Nordlund, not her partner. He stepped into her apartment without waiting for an invitation.

"You've been ignoring my calls," he accused, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I've been busy."

"We need to talk."

"Now is not a good time. I'm headed out." For the first time, Booth noticed that his partner was dressed up. Wearing a black cowlneck dress, her hair was pulled back in some complicated twisty thing that left her neck bare. He felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her there.

"Where are you going?"

"I told you last night. I'm going to the symphony with Eric."

"WHAT!?!" Booth could swear the edges of his vision went red. He thought he had made himself clear last night, made it clear that he wanted her and he didn't want to see her with anyone else. Yet here she was, looking gorgeous and about to go on a date with another man. "You're still going out with him after what happened last night?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Did last night mean nothing to you?"

"Booth, it was a good time. I enjoyed myself. But we both agreed that we should have a purely professional relationship and thus I am free to date other men." Booth inhaled deeply, trying his best to stay calm, something that had always been difficult to do around his partner. He reminded himself that his partner was not particularly good with emotion and was the queen of compartmentalization. Things that had been clear to him last night might not be so obvious to her. Still, he could feel his blood pressure rising.

He didn't know how to convince this woman that she should forget about the line he had so carefully drawn. He had no logical arguments with which to persuade her, just the way he felt about her and the fact that he could no longer deny it. Booth suspected that she felt something too, if the way she avoided eye contact and fidgeted with her bracelet was any indication. But he knew she could deny it forever if she so chose.

"We're a little bit past just partners right now, don't you think, Bones? Can you really just forget what happened between us?" Brennan spun her bracelet around her wrist again, fighting his words. She hadn't been able to forget his touch since their first encounter, but she wanted to, wanted to go back to the way things were, wanted to put her walls back up to protect herself once more.

"Booth, please go. My date is going to be here soon."

"Answer my question. Can you really just forget about what happened between us? Do you want to?" He stepped closer, daring her to deny him when he was invading her personal space, but Brennan found that she couldn't. Her voice was stifled by the desire rising up at his nearness. She felt paralyzed by indecision. She could no longer deny to herself that she wanted him physically, but the thought of admitting it aloud was terrifying. She wanted to run, but she couldn't seem to move her feet.

Booth took a step closer, toe to toe with her now, and slowly slid his fingertips up her bare arm, leaving goose bumps in their wake. He could see she was warring with herself, so he decided to push her along.

Hand on her neck, tipping her head up, he sealed his lips over hers. And then thanked God that she kissed him back, her hands gripping his upper arms as she rose on her toes to get closer. A bolt of desire ran through Booth as she opened her mouth to his with a little moan and he gripped her hips, grinding her lower body against his.

"We can't do this." She said, abruptly breaking away from his kiss and pushing him away. She went to the door, hoping to usher him and all her confusion out. But Booth was right behind her, slamming his palm against the door and forcing it closed. His other arm came up, caging her in.

"Stop running, Bones. We need to figure out what's going on with us."

"There's nothing going on with us," she insisted, though it was much weaker than she intended. His breath, hot on the back of her neck, dampened the fire in her voice, sending it down between her thighs.

"Really? Then why is your breathing out of control?" Why do I suspect that if I slide my hand up your skirt, you won't stop me? And you'll be wet for me?" His words were provocative, fanning the flames of their desire. Booth knew that he had lost control again, the potent combination of annoyance and lust overtaking the warm fuzzy feelings he had for her. All that he could do now was make her lose control with him. One hand left the door to grip her hip and pull her back against him.

She gasped at the feel of his arousal behind her as his hand set out to prove his suspicions. Fingertips sliding up her thigh, Booth was shocked to find bare skin and a garter belt. Angered to think that his Bones was wearing sexy underwear for someone else, his caress became rougher as he made his way up to cup her mound.

Brennan let him nudge her legs further apart with his knees as one finger pressed into her panties. He smirked when he felt the dampness there, knowing that he had been right. She was wet for him. He pressed in further and she moaned as his finger brushed her clit through the satin.

"I know you want me," he murmured. He licked at her ear lobe and she shivered. "But I want you to say it, Temperance," her name dripped like molasses from his lips, "tell me you want me." His fingers crept under her thong and into her heat.

"Booth…." It was meant to be an admonishment, but it came out more as a needy moan. She wasn't sure how he managed to manipulate her body so well and so quickly. Where was her willpower? He moved his finger inside her and her hand came forward to settle next to his on the door, bracing herself as her hips moved to the rhythm on his finger thrusting inside her. He added a second finger and teased his thumb over her clit.

"Tell me, tell me you want me," he whispered. She resisted his plea, silently cursing him even as his touch sent tingles through her. How had things spiraled out of control so quickly? She didn't like not being in control.

"It's okay to admit Bones. I want you too. I want to make you feel good." He curled his fingers inside her, seeking out sensitive spots and she whimpered, biting her lower lip to keep herself from begging. Booth set about proving his point about making her feel good, increasing the pressure on her clit, pushing her closer to edge while pressing hot, wet kisses to her neck. Temperance couldn't help but moan, arching into his touch.

Then abruptly, he stopped. He removed his fingers from her heat, leaving her empty and unsatisfied. She rolled her hips towards where his fingers hovered between her legs, but he pulled them away.

"Do you still want me to leave? Tell me to leave and I will."

"Like hell you will." She had given up fighting the physical feelings he was stirring. Her biological imperatives were REALLY imperative at this moment and she wasn't letting him leave until they were satisfied. She grabbed his hand and pressed it back between her thighs. He rubbed her once over her underwear before pulling them down. Brennan kicked them away as Booth undid his fly and pushed her dress up around her waist.

Booth groaned as Brennan bent slightly, bracing herself against the door and giving him a great view of her firm ass. He wrapped one hand around his aching erection and guided it into her wet heat. They both moaned as he slid fully into her, gripping her hip to pull her back into his thrusts.

"You can't deny how great we are together." Booth breathed against her shoulder. "You feel so good."

"Yes," she whimpered as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her, giving up on denial. "Booth, more." She turned her head to kiss him as his hand slid down her arm to meet her hand braced against the door, entwining their fingers.

-*-*-

Dr. Eric Nordlund walked confidently down the hall to his date's apartment. Temperance Brennan was a catch. Smart, beautiful, sexy. He was glad she had decided to go out with him tonight.

But his confidence lessened when he got closer to her door and noticed it shaking. Rhythmically. He got a little closer and realized he could hear noises.

Frowning, he inched a little closer to confirm his suspicions. Those were moans of pleasure and the door was rattling in the unmistakable rhythm of sex.

"Oh, God, Booth!" "Temperance!"

Dr. Eric Nordlund quickly turned and left.

-*-*-

Booth zipped up his pants as Brennan smoothed her dress down over her hips. Now that the fire between them had momentarily burned out, it left a nearly palpable tension between them. Booth knew he had stepped way over the line, acting like a cross between a hormonal teenager and a caveman. Brennan was shaken, overwhelmed by her reaction to her partner. It was something she couldn't rationalize, couldn't understand how she could act so recklessly.

"Booth, I think you should leave." She stepped out from between him and the door and into the living room, needing space and air to pull herself together.

"No, Bones, We need to sort this out. I'm sorry. I know tonight got out of hand. But we can't leave things like this." He reached out for her hand, but she moved away from his touch. Restlessly, she pushed at sweaty strands of hair that had fallen out of her updo.

"Please, Booth, you've made your point. We're sexually compatible. You want to continue with a sexual relationship."

"That's not my point! My point is I care about you and I want to be with you. Yes, a sexual relationship, but more than that. I want everything. With you."

"Booth, that's ridiculous. One person cannot be everything to another person."

"You know what I mean, Bones." He wondered if she was being intentionally obtuse. "Don't pretend you don't understand just because it scares you." Her eyes widened at the accusation, surprised that he would call her out and not wanting to admit that he was probably a bit right.

"You need to leave, Booth. I need time to think." She was pushing him towards the door and Booth could tell that she was stressed and anxious enough at the emotional confrontation to physically force him through it if she had to.

"Just promise me," he said with his hand on the doorknob. "Promise to think with your heart as well as your head." Then he left, hoping that she would.

.

TBC.....Reviews are loved - in that professional atta girl way, of course ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Today's author's note is threefold.  
1. Sorry for the wait on this part. Lots of stuff going on in real life, so I haven't had enough time to write.  
2. I tried to respond to reviews, but some times I miss a few so just in case: Thank you for all the reviews and please keep them coming!!  
3. A quick note of responsibility: In this story, Brennan and Booth don't worry about birth control and STDs. That's because it's FICTION. In real life, please always practice safe sex!

* * *

_Fourth time I said that's that_

_You've agreed to give me everything_

_Now I've got to ask you one more thing_

_Keep doing that forever_

_.  
_

Booth tried to give Brennan the time and space she needed to think things out, but he didn't do it happily or without reservation. He was scared about giving her too much space to rationalize herself out of her feelings. He was scared he had pushed too hard and sent her running. But he had left the ball in her court, so he stayed away for a few days. However, that option was taken away from him when he got a call about a new case.

Entering the Jeffersonian, he found Brennan on the platform with Clark Edison, bent over some old set of remains.

"Bones." He spoke to get her attention and she looked up, her startling blue eyes finding him and then quickly looking away. "We've got a new case. You've got to come do the recovery."

"I'm busy, Booth. I'm sure the FBI team can handle the recovery this time." Both Clark and Booth's eyebrows shot up. Brennan never trusted the FBI Forensic squad; she was always accusing them of compromising her remains. Clark knew the bones they were working on were from Limbo and a murder investigation was imminently more pressing. He surmised there was something personal going on between Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth, but he was a professional and not going to get involved.

"Bones, come on, you always want to do the recovery." Booth fought to keep the whine out of his voice.

"Well, I don't want to this time. Just have them sent here." She went back to her bones, instructing Clark to make note of some anomaly on the remains. Booth was shocked at her dismissal. It was rare for her to refuse to go into the field, no matter what was going on with them personally, but as she turned her back to him, he knew that her refusal was set in stone.

"Okay, then. I'll be back with the remains, then." Hands in his pockets, Booth waited one moment, vainly hoping for her to change his mind, then bounced on his heels and turned to leave. On his way out, he ran into Angela.

"What was that about?" the artist questioned the agent, having seen most of the short exchange.

"Bones is busy. I'll come back later. Gotta run, Ange." He escaped from his friend, not knowing what Brennan had told her but knowing her intuition was second to none. He didn't want to face whatever she had to say.

Angela's brows furrowed at his quick getaway. Something was definitely off between the partners. Brennan not wanting to go to the scene and Booth not even hanging around to pester her until she gave in? She headed over to the platform to get some answers.

**-**

Brennan hadn't given any answers to her friend on the platform but had agreed to lunch at the diner. Angela waited until their food arrived before launching her interrogation.

"So why didn't you do the recovery with Booth this morning?"

"I was in the middle of something."

"Yeah, bones from Limbo – it could have waited. So tell me why you suddenly don't want to go into the field with Booth. And don't lie to me. I'm your best friend."

Brennan chewed on her cheek as she considered what to tell Angela. She had been agonizing over her situation with Booth and had been debating whether to consult Angela about it. She just wasn't sure she wanted her friend's honesty when she was working so hard to ignore the truth of her own emotions. But the artist was staring at her, arms crossed with an uncompromising need to ferret out the truth. So Brennan gave in.

"Booth and I slept together." Angela's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. THAT certainly wasn't what she had been expecting to hear.

"What?! When?"

"Last Friday and this past Friday and Saturday." Angela couldn't believe it. That Brennan didn't tell her was understandable – the scientist usually played things close to the vest. But she had been wanting the partners to hook up for years and it took her over a week to notice something was up. She was disappointed in herself.

"Well, how was it? I want details! I bet it was good. Booth looks like he'd be gooooooood." Angela purred excitedly. Then a horrible thought struck her. "Oh no, he wasn't bad, was he? I can't believe Booth would be bad, but why else wouldn't you want to go with him?"

"He wasn't bad, Ange. We are very sexually compatible."

"I knew it!" the artist replied, a satisfied grin. "So then what's the problem?" Brennan sighed and poked at her salad with her fork.

"Booth told me that he wants, in his words, "everything" with me." She didn't have to elaborate for her friend to know why this was a problem. It was a scary prospect, especially for someone like Brennan, to let someone into her life so completely. It was something Angela had struggled with as well. But she wanted her friend to be happy and had thought, from the beginning, that Booth could do make her so.

"I'm not surprised." Angela said. "Booth isn't like all your 'biological imperative' guys, Sweetie. He's an everything type of guy."

"I know," Brennan replied, eyes downcast as she took another stab at her salad. "But I'm not an everything kind of woman. I've never been very good at relationships."

"Bren, I hate to break it to you, but you've basically been in a relationship with Booth for the past 3 years. You spend most of your time together, eat most of your meals together, know each other's families. You support and worry and think and care about each other. I don't know what you think a relationship is all about, but that's a relationship." Then Angela smirked. "Without the best part, the sex, of course. But now that you have that too, so it seems perfect."

Brennan shook her head, auburn hair falling into her eyes. "Do you really think it's that simple?" Angela shrugged.

"Some times you have to make it that simple. Make it all come down to one thing. Do you love him?" Brennan's blue eyes widened at the question. It was the question she always tried hard not to ask herself, using logic to dismiss the concept itself instead of giving an answer.

"You know that I don't believe in love. It's a chemical…."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Angela waved her hands dismissively. "It's chemical reactions, brain waves, whatever. Just because you know the scientific explanation doesn't mean you don't feel it. So does Booth make your chemicals react? If the answer is yes, then you should be with him."

**-**

Booth came back to the Jeffersonian at 8:30 pm, knowing that most of the employees would be gone but Brennan would still be slaving away in her office. He rapped on the doorframe to announce his presence but stepped into her office without waiting for an invitation. Brennan looked up from her computer.

"Booth, Cam told me you already solved the case? That was incredibly fast. Good work."

"I'm afraid I can't take credit for this one. The wife killed him in a moment of rage and the guilt had been eating away at her for 8 years. She broke down and confessed as soon as I started asking questions." Brennan shook her head in disbelief.

"That's such a irrational action. Her confession won't change what she did. She'll still feel guilty but now she'll be spending the rest of her life in prison."

"Sometimes, when someone feels something strongly for a long time, they just can't keep it to themselves. Rational or not." His chocolate eyes were boring into her and Brennan knew they were no longer talking about the case. She looked away from her partner, searching for the right words and he waited silently. He had said his piece and now it was her turn.

"I've always been a rational person, Booth," she began, getting up from her desk and moving around the front, perching on the corner across from Booth who sat on the arm of her couch. "But working with you these past few years has shown me that perhaps emotion also has its place. So I talked to Angela, since she's usually better at these things than I am. And she made an interesting observation."

"What's that?" Booth prompted.

"She said that you and I are already in a relationship without the sex and that if I could accept that, we could enter into a romantic relationship without greatly disrupting our professional lives."

"I think she makes a good point," Booth replied, his dark eyes watching her carefully. "What do you think?"

"I think that she's right to a certain degree. I do trust you and enjoy your companionship and I…." she paused, still searching for the right words to keep herself safe. "…I am attracted to you. But our professional relationship is of the utmost importance to me. I don't want to lose that." Booth rose from the couch, slowly approaching her.

"Listen, Bones, our partnership is important to me too and I won't let anything harm that, but I can't ignore my feelings for you anymore. I think we can do this, make this work. Maybe it won't be easy, but the best things in life never are. Besides, I've never known you to be afraid of a little hard work. And we'll do it together." Standing in front of her, he held out his hand for hers, inviting her to try this with him. She contemplated his palm for a moment before joining it with her own.

"Okay."

"Okay." Booth grasped her hand, pulling her weight from the desk so she stood before him, eye to eye. "It's a deal." And he sealed it with a kiss.

He meant it to be short and sweet, the kiss intended to be a reassurance, but as soon as he felt her soft lips open beneath his, it was hard to keep himself in check. He found himself startled by how emotional he was feeling. Kissing his Bones here, where he had first kissed her under the mistletoe, after she had agreed to be with him, to give them a shot, it was a bit overwhelming. He slipped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer and deepening the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavily. Booth rested his forehead against hers, savoring the moment. "I think I've been dreaming about this since that Christmas," he confessed softly.

"I have to admit that moment has factored into many of my fantasies as well." Booth's eyes snapped open at her words, pulling back slightly so he could look into her startling blue eyes. Instead of the uncertainty he had seen there minutes earlier, they were now sparkling with a hint of mischievousness that always made Booth a little nervous.

"Fantasies?" he sputtered, thrown a bit off his game. "About what?"

"About what could have happened if Caroline wasn't there. About what could have happened if you and I were alone in my office."

"And what could have happened?" Booth asked with baited breath, incredibly turned on by the thought of her fantasizing about him, wondering if her fantasies matched his. Foregoing words, Brennan answered his question by grabbing his lapels and pulling him to her for a heated kiss.

Their tongues danced together, hot, wet, hungry. Booth was so distracted by her mouth on his that he didn't noticed the rest of her body was in motion, pushing him, until the back of his knees hit the couch and he collapsed onto the cushions. She crouched over him, keeping their lips sealed as she deftly unbuttoned his white dress shirt and pushed it aside. Then, she slid to the floor between his knees and went to work on his fly.

Oh hell yes, their fantasies did match, Booth thought as he lifted his hips so she could pull his pants down. He was achingly hard, unable to believe this was real, that Brennan was actually touching him as he sat on her office couch. She swirled a thumb over the pearl of moisture at his tip and he jerked against her with a groan.

"Like that, Booth?" she asked with a sexy smirk. She knew at this moment she was in control and she relished it. The other night at her apartment, he had thrown her off, using her own desire against her. This moment now was payback. Then, they could start this journey together on equal footing.

"This is what I fantasized about," she told him, slightly increasing the speed of her strokes. "I couldn't admit it out loud, but ever since I found out how good your lips taste, I wanted to know what you taste like all over." And then she took him in her mouth.

"Oh God, Bones," he hissed, trying to keep himself from thrusting further down her throat. She just smiled around his cock, taking him a little deeper and using her hand to gently roll his balls. Part of her wanted to take her time and explore him, but the other part of her realized they were in the middle of her office so fast was probably a better option. She didn't doubt her ability to get him off quickly and set about doing just that.

"Fuck, Bones, that feels so good……don't stop, don't stop, don't stop," he chanted as she found the perfect rhythm. Yes, he had fantasized about this but even in his wildest dreams, he never imagined she would be this good. This was going to be over embarrassingly fast, but he couldn't bring himself to slow her down. "Temperance, oh shit, I'm close, I'm so close, baby." Ignoring the term of endearment, Brennan increased her suction, driving Booth over the edge with a ragged cry.

As he came back to himself, Booth pulled Brennan off her knees and into his lap. Cupping her cheek, he guided her mouth to his, kissing her softly.

"Come on, Bones, let's continue this someplace else."

.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

_Fifth time in your bedroom_

_When finally we rested_

_And you leaned upon your elbow_

_And began to speak to me_

_But you stopped yourself and kissed me_

_And I grabbed your wrist and told you_

_I know, I know, I know_

_I feel the same as you..._

.

As soon as they were in her apartment, Brennan wasted no time pulling Booth into her bedroom, tugging at his clothes as she went. Going down on him in her office had only served to turn her on and leave her with no relief. She wanted him now. With a hard shove, she propelled Booth backwards onto the bed and then yanked her sweater over her head.

Booth gritted his teeth as she straddled him and rubbed herself against his rapidly growing erection. Bones throwing him on the bed and ripping both their clothes off was hot. Really really fucking hot. But they had just agreed to start this thing and he wanted to do it right. He grasped desperately for the last threads of his control and flipped her over.

"Slow down, Bones. I want to take my time tonight." She opened her mouth to protest, but he silenced her with a kiss, keeping his mouth soft, just sliding against hers with the gentlest pressure. With his weight on his knees, he crouched over her, freeing his hands to move over her bare skin, caressing the soft plane of her stomach, gliding up her arms.

His touch was soothing her, taking the edge off her desire, lulling it from a burning fire to a pleasant warmth. Brennan felt like she was in a kind of drugged state, dazed by the slow steady pressure of his lips on hers and the warm calloused hands leaving goose bumps on her bare flesh. She wasn't sure how long they were kissing, but just when she felt like she could curl up into him and stay there forever, Booth pulled back.

Brennan forced open her heavy eyelids to find Booth was staring at her, an expression in his dark eyes that she couldn't quite read.

"Booth…" she breathed huskily, wanting to know why he stopped kissing her.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured. Her lips were red and swollen from his kisses and her breasts were encased in dark purple silk, her milky skin luminous in contrast, just calling out to be tasted. He lowered his mouth to the upper curve of her breast and teased a few wet kisses across her chest as his hands deftly unhooked her bra and pulled it off.

Brennan gasped as Booth's tongue swirled around her nipple and he groaned in response, unable to help himself as her pink bud rose stiffly against his tongue. Her hands flew to his head, gripping his hair tightly and clutching him to her. As if he could even think of pulling away. He never wanted to stop tasting her, touching her, loving her.

Booth shivered as Brennan scratched her nails over his scalp and down his neck, slipping beneath the collar of his dress shirt. "You have too many clothes on."

Tilting his head back so he could meet her gaze, Booth shot her a wicked grin. "Not for what I have in mind."

He pressed his lips to the valley between her breasts, then trailed them wetly down her torso, sucking and nipping at the soft flesh. His rough fingers stroked gently beneath her waistband before undoing her fly and dragging her slacks off her long shapely legs.

Brennan watched with baited breath as Booth slid his large hands up her pale legs and under the edge of her purple bikini panties. He slipped one finger just inside her lips, swirling it softly and testing her responsiveness. She squirmed against him, wanting him deeper, harder, more. His light touch was not nearly enough to sate the heat building low in her belly. He gripped her hips, holding her still as he flattened his tongue over the purple silk, licking her through her panties.

"Booth, come on," she panted. "Just take them off."

His partner begging him to take off her underwear was a plea Booth just could not resist, so he added her panties to the pile of clothes on the floor. His hands found her thighs again, tenderly spreading them and eagerly lowering his head to her folds.

He had dreamt about what she would taste like and how she would moan when he took his tongue to her. He wasn't disappointed. She tasted divine, better than the best pie he had ever eaten and the low whimper that escaped her sent a pulse of heat right to his cock. He shifted himself to a more comfortable position on the bed before delving into her sweetness. He used just the tip of his tongue to tease her, tasting her everywhere but where she wanted him most. Her hips rocked against his mouth, silently pleading for more, for him to satisfy the hunger he was stirring so easily inside her. When he wouldn't give in, Brennan decided to take matters into her own hands, literally, and slid her fingers down between thighs.

"No." Booth pinned her wrists to the mattress before she reached her goal. "It's my turn now." She whined at his admonishment, trying to pull her hands from his grasp but he held firm. He raised his head to catch her eyes, his dark orbs burning into hers as he spoke. "I'm going to make you scream, Bones, you've just got to let me."

His promise made her lose her breath, her blood rushing thickly in her veins, so she gave in and let him continue to tease her. Finally, just as she was ready to scream in frustration instead of pleasure, he skated his tongue wetly over her clit.

"Oh," she gasped loudly, writhing against his mouth. His mouth danced over her succulent flesh, his tongue dipping inside to draw out her wetness before darting back to her clit and back again.

She clenched the sheets in her fists as the pressure mounted within her, her breathing growing ragged, her body aching for release. And yet, every time she was about to peak, Booth would change his rhythm, forcing her to start the climb all over. Two, three, four times he brought her to the edge and back again until she just couldn't take it anymore.

She began to whine and beg, the prolonged pleasure too much, the devoted attention he paid to her body too overwhelming. "Please, Booth….Seeley, please, make me come."

The use of his first name, said with such urgent passion, sent a thrill through him, breaking his resolve to tease her all night. He gave in to her demand, latching his lips around her aching bud and curling his fingers inside her, stroking her sensitive walls until she shattered against his mouth, screaming and sobbing her pleasure loud enough for the neighbors to hear. He didn't stop as she came, licking her into a second orgasm riding on the back of the first.

Booth watched his partner as she recovered from her orgasms, her flushed chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. He could barely believe he was allowed to see her like this. Finally, her eyelids fluttered open and he was surprised at the emotion he saw in her hazy blue eyes. She reached out for him, her shaky hand slipping over his cheek and settling on the back of his neck as he shifted his body up on the bed to lie besides her. Brennan turned on her side to face him and propped her head on her elbow.

"Booth…" she whispered "that was…I've never felt…" Her words trailed off because she couldn't find the right ones to express herself. It was a problem she rarely had, but she had never before felt this strange mix of vulnerability and security. Curled with him in her bed, after coming apart on his tongue, she was raw and open, a feeling she normally hated. Yet she let it happen, let him break through all her defenses and she trusted him not to break her heart.

Still, she wasn't sure how to tell him.

"Booth, you and I…it's never been like this…" Stumbling through her words, she just gave up and pressed her lips to his, trying to express herself nonverbally. He met her kiss, but only briefly. Then, taking hold of her wrist, he rolled her onto her back and moved over her, straddling her hips, so that they were eye-to-eye.

"I know, Bones, I know. It's the same for me. And don't worry, we're going to be all right, I promise you…We're going to be spectacular." He kissed her then with all the fervor he had held back only moments earlier. His mouth crashed against hers hungrily and she matched his fire, wrapping her arms around him, trying to pull him closer. His erection rubbed up against her wet cleft as they writhed together, so excruciatingly close to being inside her.

"Okay, NOW I'm wearing too many clothes," he panted, climbing off the bed to quickly shuck his shirt and pants. She spread her thighs for him as he rejoined her on the mattress and he couldn't help but groan at the picture she presented, cerulean eyes sparkling as she opened her body and heart to him. He had been waiting for this for so long, waited his whole life to find her, to love her, for her to be ready to return his love. He couldn't wait any longer, so without hesitation, he glided fully into her wet heat.

Booth moved slowly, just rotating his hips against hers, bracing himself on his arms, keeping his eyes locked on hers. Brennan whimpered at the intensity of the fullness inside her and the emotions roiling in her partner's dark eyes. It was almost too much, but so damn good at the same time.

"Kiss me, Booth," she commanded, tugging his head down to hers and nipping at his lips. He slid his tongue against hers as he finally quickened the pace of his thrusts. Their mouths mimicked the action of their lower bodies. They rocked together, rising together, reaching for that peak together.

Brennan could feel the pleasure growing, her blood on fire as it raced through her veins. She had definitely been understating things when she had told Angela they were sexually compatible. Her skin lit up wherever it brushed against his, each thrust inside her filled her in the most perfect way and when he hiked her thigh up around his waist and slid deeper, his pelvis grinding against hers, she could swear she saw stars.

"Yes, just like that," she hissed in his ear, her nails raking down his back, leaving raised red lines in their wake. "Oh God….so close, Booth, oh!"

"That's it baby. Come for me, Bones," he encouraged, his lips brushing hotly against her neck. A roughened trigger finger found her clit, applying just the right amount of pressure to send her flying, her climax vibrating through her so that she felt it all the way down to the tips of her toes. Booth slowed his movements slightly, allowing Brennan to gently ride through her orgasm and giving him the chance to appreciate how beautiful she was, how wonderful she felt coming around him. But he couldn't hold himself back for long and soon returned to a quick hard pace, driving himself over the edge, spilling into her as she clutched him tightly to her.

Booth rolled to the side as his arms gave out, turned to jello by the intensity of his orgasm. They lay side by side, arms touching as they tried to recover their senses. Finally, Brennan reached down, straightening the mussed sheets and pulling the comforter up over their naked bodies. Booth reached out for her as she settled against the pillows, pulling her back against his well-formed chest. To his surprise, she snuggled into him, twining her fingers with his.

He pressed a kiss into her hair, relaxing for the first time in days. He knew he could keep his promise to her. They would make this work. Together.

.

Yes, this is the fifth time, but it's still To Be Continued. An epilogue up next!


	6. Chapter 6

_And every day it's changed since then_

_In every way, I've changed since then_

_And every day, it's changed since then_

_In every way, I've changed since then_

_.  
_

**2 years later**

Booth grumbled softly as the pull of the morning drew him out of sleep. It was a chilly morning and he really didn't want to leave the warmth of his bed and the wonderful woman in it. Bones was curled up in the circle of his arms, her nose pressed into his chest to ward off the cold. He smiled at how sweet and soft she looked in sleep - it never failed to amaze him that she let him be with her this way.

He let his hands drift over her back, sliding beneath her camisole to touch the warm skin, fingers trailing down her spine, finding each vertebra. He knew all their names now – yet another remarkable result of having her in his life. A slow smile spread over his face as he remembered her instructing him on the names of the bones as he had kissed each one. His body began to respond as he remembered what had happened next.

Brennan woke to the feel of Booth's large, gentle hands caressing her back and his erection pressed against hip. "Good dreams?" she teased, rolling her hips against him.

"Mmm, good reality," he replied, slipping his hands beneath the waistband of the boy short panties she had worn to bed and cupping her ass, pulling her up against him. He bent his head and captured her lips for a slow, sensual kiss.

"Do we have time for this?" Brennan murmured against his lips, before pushing away from him and rolling over to look at her alarm clock. Booth wasn't having it, snaking his arms around his girlfriend and pinning her against his chest.

"We'll make time." He nibbled at her earlobe as his fingers teased over her cotton-covered nipples. Spooned behind her, Booth's hands were free for languorous exploration of his lover's body and he treasured the soft sighs that escaped her each time he found his way to a sensitive spot. She relaxed against him, one hand snaking back and running over the firm muscles of his back and rear as he let his hand dip lower, gently encouraging her body to prepare itself for him.

They undressed under the covers, then Temperance craned her neck for a kiss as Booth urged her leg back over his, opening her up so he could guide himself inside. They made love lazily in the dim morning light, sharing their body heat in the cocoon of fabric that kept them in their own world, apart from the breaking day.

Temperance let her orgasm steal over her slowly, thoroughly enjoying every pulse and throb of pleasure. Booth joined her in bliss moments later, drawing her hips tightly into the fold of his body and holding her there as they basked in the sweet afterglow.

Until…..

"BLRP! BLRP! BRLP!"

Booth reluctantly let go of Brennan and rolled to his side of the bed, slamming his palm against the rioting alarm clock. Brennan swung her legs off the bed, padding naked towards the bathroom glancing over her shoulder as she went. "You make the coffee while I shower. I've got a lot of paperwork to do this morning."

As he heard the shower switch on, Booth flopped back on the bed, trying to gather the energy to do as his partner ordered.

***

Brennan stepped out of the shower, wrapping fluffy white towels around her hair and body. She went to the sink and opened the medicine cabinet, extracting her moisturizer.

As she applied the lotion over her arms and face, her gaze absently traveled over the shelves. Even though she had been living with Booth for over a year, it still sometimes struck her how much things had changed for her. Her Kiehl's products nestled between Booth's shaving cream and hair gel were a visible example of how seamlessly their lives had fit together.

She no longer came home to an empty apartment and an empty bed. She no longer spent long nights and weekends locked away in the lab because there was nothing else to occupy her time. Instead, she spent her weekends with Booth and Parker, watching soccer games and making macaroni and cheese. She had finally let herself open up to someone and now she was reaping the reward, a life that was not only purposeful, but full of love and happiness with a wonderful man.

Her reverie was interrupted by the man in question, as Booth rapped his knuckles loudly against the bathroom door.

"Hey Bones, hurry up. We've got a case."

Brennan grinned. She may have changed, but some things never would.

.

**The End. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
